I am a girl
by SethyChii
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya est un garçon n'ayant pas les même rêves que les autres garçons de son âge. Son rêve à lui, c'est d'être comme sa maman. D'être une grande et magnifique femme comme elle !
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic... hehe..he...** **(pas tapé ! w )**

 **C'est disons un ensemble de drabble/fanfic qui traîne depuis un moment dans mon téléphone xD**

 **L'univers, les personnages et tutti quanti appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire des choses et autres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho', syntaxe ou grammaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. Why not ?**

* * *

Depuis qu'il est enfant et même avant, Kuroko Tetsuya avait toujours admiré sa mère.

Classe, belle, de longs et soyeux cheveux noirs, un visage et un corps fin, de grands yeux bleu, impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles, toujours vêtu à la pointe de la mode comme les filles dans les magazines, elle était magnifique.

Il la regardait toujours avec admiration, tout en se demandant si lui aussi il pourrait un jour atteindre son niveau, devenir aussi belle qu'elle. Il rêvait d'être une aussi jolie jeune fille qu'elle.

Les gens disaient que sa mère était effrayante à cause de ses yeux inexpressifs et sa faible présence mais lui il savait que ce n'était que des qualités en plus qui la rendait encore plus unique et incroyable.

Son père aussi avait des qualités, mais ce n'était pas les qualités physiques qu'il recherchait.

Certains pensaient à voix haute que ses envies n'étaient que des caprices d'enfants et que cela finirait par disparaître plus tard juste parce qu'il "jouait" et "s'inventait un monde imaginaire" pour copier sa mère mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas être une magnifique et jolie fille juste pour sa mère mais aussi parce que le monde féminin était tellement plus coloré et plus divers que celui fade du monde masculin.

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Frappez-moi pour sortir des fanfics comme ça alors que je rame depuis plus d'un mois avec les autres fics...


	2. Chapter 2

**L'univers, les personnages et tutti quanti appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire des choses et autres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho', syntaxe ou grammaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **2\. Milk-Shake**

* * *

Pour un enfant de deux ans, Kuroko Tetsuya était un petit garçon très éveillé. Il en faisait souvent voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents, il adorait bouger, crier et parler des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Assise confortablement sur un fauteuil du salon, la grand-mère de Tetsuya buvait amoureusement à la paille, une mixture crémeuse dans un gobelet.

Tetsuya surgit, s'agrippant à ses genoux et le regard curieux, tentant vainement d'attraper de ses mains potelés le gobelet de sa grand-mère.

\- Mimi ! Mimi !

\- Hm ?

\- C'quoi ?

\- C'est du milk-shake à la vanille. Tu en veux c'est ça ?

\- Viiii !

\- Tu ne me finis pas tout hein ?

Elle lui tendit le gobelet qu'il attrapa puis doucement, lui mit la paille en bouche. Il aspira le liquide vanillé et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement.

\- C'est bon hein ?

Comme une réponse, Tetsuya aspira encore plus rapidement depuis la paille, la mixture.

\- Ah ! Ne finis pas tout mon milk-shake bon sang !

Paille en bouche, Tetsuya prit la fuite, et s'ensuivit alors une course poursuite entre lui et sa grand-mère mais durant sa fuite, il se prit les jambes de son père et tomba les fesses les premières au sol. Son père s'accroupit pour le prendre afin de le calmer. La grand-mère arriva au même moment en poussant un cri de guerre, ce qui augmenta les pleures de Tetsuya, celui-ci la pointa d'ailleurs du doigt en hurlant.

\- Maman arrête donc de l'embêter !

\- Quoi !? Mais c'est lui qui-

Les hurlement de Tetsuya se firent hystérique tandis que le père grondait sa mère. Celle-ci s'en alla en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle disparu enfin de sa vue, Tetsuya se fit étrangement silencieux aspirant doucement le milk-shake d'un air innocent.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**L'univers, les personnages et tutti quanti appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire des choses et autres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho', syntaxe ou grammaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **3\. Pink**

* * *

En ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé, Tetsuya et sa maman se promenaient dehors et comme d'habitude, il s'agglutinait contre les vitrines des magasins de vêtements.

En ce moment même, il s'émerveillait devant une robe rose pâle avec froufrous, décorée de rubans roses bonbons. Il s'écria :

\- Maman ! 'veux la robe de princesse !

\- Voyons Tetsu-kun, les garçons ne portent pas des robes de princesse. Tu n'es pas une fille n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais Tetsu-kun n'est pas un garçon ! Tetsu-kun est une fille !

\- Tu n'es pas une fille Tetsu-kun.

\- Si ! Je suis une fille ! Une fille ! Fille fille fille fille !

\- Calme toi Tetsuya !

\- Je suis une fille ! Une fille ! Une fiiiiiillllllllleuhhh !

Après plaintes, cries, pleurs, jérémiades et rampage de sol, la mère se résigna finalement à l'acheter (heureusement la robe était en promotion ce jour là).

D'ailleurs lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, le père fut grandement surpris tandis que la grand-mère qui vivait avec eux ne pût s'empêcher de rire et d'immortaliser en photo, Tetsuya les yeux brillants, se pavanant dans sa robe rose.

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**L'univers, les personnages et tutti quanti appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire des choses et autres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho', syntaxe ou grammaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **4\. Lost ?**

* * *

Aujourd'hui à l'école maternelle, il y aurait une excursion et Tetsuya était très excité à l'idée de voir les animaux du zoo. Tous les élèves s'étaient mis en rang et se tenaient la main.

Lui il tenait la main à une fille un peu bizarre.

\- Pfeuh ! Pas 'étoffe d'une princesse, marmonna-t-il tandis que la fille le regardait curieusement.

Une maîtresse se tenait à l'avant du rang avec une maman et ce fut de même à l'arrière. Il aurait aimé que sa maman soit présente mais elle avait du travail. Ils traversèrent plusieurs endroits puis arrivèrent enfin au zoo. Tout le monde était pressé à l'idée de voir les animaux du zoo que les maîtresses eurent du mal à tenté de les calmer.

Un gardien du parc vint dans leur direction puis les informa du déroulement de l'excursion. Quelques parlotes et questions plus tard, ils se dirigeaient enfin vers les premiers enclos. À l'intérieur s'y trouvaient quelques paresseux qui semblaient s'être assoupis sur des arbres. Les yeux de Tetsuya brillèrent, ignorant le gardien qui était en train de donner des explications à la classe. Pour lui, il était temps de prendre une photo ! Sa maman lui offert l'appareil photo jetable hello kitty qui était juste pendu à son coup rien que pour cette sortie ! Il leva l'appareil afin de prendre une photo mais...

Un problème se posa.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre la photo.

Il faillit fondre en larmes mais se retint. Il ne devait pas désespérer ! Peut-être que si il essayait quelques choses ça allait marcher !

Il releva l'appareil et fit face aux animaux. Il appuya sur un bouton quelconque mais au lieu de prendre en photo, la pellicule sortit de l'appareil.

Il fut un instant silencieux, regardant le rouleau rouler jusqu'au grillage qui emprisonnait les animaux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

\- Je... je... je 'ai cassé !?

Qu'allaient dire sa maman quand elle saurait ça ? Elle allait sûrement le gronder et plus jamais il ne pourra aller en voyage avec la classe ! Peut-être même qu'elle allait le donner à manger aux monstres sous le lit ?!

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules et il eut un hurlement hystérique qui surpris les paresseux qui dormaient pénards sur leurs arbres. Il se mit alors à pleurer tellement bruyamment qu'il faillit rameuter les gardiens du parc qui pensaient qu'un animal s'était échappé.

\- Hey !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon de sa classe. Il avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux tout aussi rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ?

Tetsuya renifla puis indiqua l'appareil et la pellicule au sol.

\- 'ai ca-ca-cassé..., dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le roux poussa un soupir puis prit la pellicule ainsi que l'appareil. Il remit la pellicule à l'intérieur et lui tendit. Le turquoise le reprit mais jongla des deux pieds hésitants.

\- 'Sais pas comment on prend des photos...

L'autre le regarda presque ennuyé, lui prit l'appareil puis pris des photos avec, par la même occasion, il lui informa comment cela fonctionnait.

\- Bon. T'as finit ?

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient perdu et que les autres étaient partis, Tetsuya faillit une seconde fois fondre en larmes mais cette fois-ci ce fut la main de son camarade de classé serrant la sienne qui le retint.

\- Vient, je sais où ils sont.

Tetsuya le suivit sans broncher. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur des autres élèves de leur classe, ils furent sévèrement grondés par leur maîtresses.

D'ailleurs, étrangement, depuis ce jour il avait l'impression que le rouquin ne le lâchait plus des yeux, chose qui l'effrayait un peu beaucoup...

* * *

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Aaaah les enfants... toujours à flipper pour des petits trucs x'DD_


	5. Chapter 5

**L'univers, les personnages et tutti quanti appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter pour écrire des choses et autres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes d'ortho', syntaxe ou grammaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **5\. Start school**

* * *

L'aidant à enfiler les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparé, Kuroko père se posait des questions sur le calme beaucoup trop présent de son fils. Les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisit étaient composé d'une chemise blanche, un pull over jaune et d'un jean sur lequel était décoré une petite voiture rouge. Habituellement lorsqu'il lui choisissait ce genre de vêtements, Tetsuya pétait littéralement un câble tout en exigeant comme une princesse -qu'il n'était pas-, qu'il soit changer dans "l'immédiat". Et aujourd'hui, il était étrangement calme... peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'aujourd'hui soit la rentrée ? Sûrement...

\- Bon ! Va chercher ton sac, on part !

\- D'accord !

Lui et sa femme attendirent un certain moment le temps que leur fils arrive puis montèrent enfin dans la voiture. Durant tout le long du chemin, Kuroko mère ne cessait de s'extasier sur le fait que son fils allait enfin rentrer en primaire sous le regard légèrement blasé de son mari.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'école, Tetsuya put voir depuis la vitre qu'il y avait un nombre plus que conséquent d'enfants accompagné par leur parents. Il espérait bien se faire des amis. Peut-être rencontrerait-il un prince ou d'autres princesses ? Il espérait bien. Alors, lorsque sa mère lui ouvrit la portière, il n'attendit pas un instant et partit en courant à l'intérieur de l'école, sous le regard surpris de sa mère et celui blasé de son père qui s'était frappé le visage.

À quel moment leur fils avait-il eu le temps de mettre ce stupide tutu rose ?

* * *

 _À suivre..._


End file.
